


strong girl

by dhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band), 힘쎈여자 도봉순 | Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Not too graphic description of murder, Slow Burn, Superhuman Powers, but it’s there - Freeform, in a loving way i promise, shownu’s kinda mean at first, ur super strong, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhoney/pseuds/dhoney
Summary: The CEO of a gaming company comes across you, a simple girl who happens to be extremely strong, and chaos ensues. He needs your help, yet there’s a serial kidnapper in town, and the cop you have a mega crush on also needs your help.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	strong girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is NOT my idea!!! im basing this off of strong girl bong soon from netflix! i’ll still change some things, i’m not using everything from the show and will be adding my own ideas/scenes. so, if u like this! i do recommend the show! shownu cop is an idea thats been stuck in my head for a WHILE and with the second male lead reminding me so much of shownu.... i Had to.

Hyungwon clutches the flowers in his hands, sitting at the back of the bus quietly, watching as people get on at the stop. He stares down at the flowers as the bus drives on, deep in his thoughts, until there's a loud _pop_.

The bus swerves, the horn blares, people yelling and holding onto their seats for dear life, Hyungwon barely able to comprehend what’s going on by the time he notices a mother and daughter ahead, his eyes widening. It’s only a split second later when the bus slides to a halt, the people slipping from their seats from the momentum, and then it’s silent.

The mother stands there, clutching her daughter tight in her arms before peeking at the bus just mere inches from her. Hyungwon’s first instinct is to pull himself up, and from the corner of his eye he spots something out the back window. So he looks, and sees a _girl_ , walking away from the bus. As he lets out a breath, watching her walk away, he stares at her baby pink hoodie.

The girl pauses, starting to turn back to the bus, and he catches just a glimpse of her hair, the wind starting to blow her hoodie from her head, and he’s about to see her face when–

He wakes up.

Shifting in bed, he whines, pushing his covers down some.

“I was _just_ about to see her face! Fuck..” He jolts as his phone rings, groggily saying hello without checking the name.

“This is Hyungwon, from Ainsoft.”

“ _I warned you. I told you to get rid of your latest release. If you don’t, you’ll end up dead_.”

Well, _damn_.

“Listen dude, do you even know what time it is? You couldn’t have waited until I had a good night's sleep to let your threats be more effective? God this is so _frustrating_!”

“ _Don’t be surprised when you see what happens now. Ainsoft will go bankrupt, I’ll_ –“ Hyungwon hangs up, tossing his phone down and laying still, contemplating his dream.

“Who the hell _are_ you?”

—

You stuff some more ramen into your mouth, looking over your emails and sighing harshly when you spot one, titled ‘DECLINED.’ from one of the jobs you applied at.

“Is my resume that bad?” You huff, leaning back in your chair. Opening up the tab with your next job application, you stare at the ‘Self Introduction’ section, and then you start typing.

_My name is Y/N L/N, and as for me, I’m very special._

“Does that sound wrong?” Your head tilts, yet you shake your head quickly and continue typing.

_I have a secret. Something that makes me unique from others. I’m strong! Really strong in fact! This gene was passed down from my ancestors, and has been passed down through all the women in our family. One of my great ancestors, decided to use her power to hurt people, because she was selfish, and then lost her powers overnight. That’s when they realized if these powers were used for evil, you would be punished by losing them. My own mother, ignored the curse, and became a professional weightlifter. She first used her powers to boost our nation’s reputation, and it wasn’t a problem. However, she started to get greedy with the rewards she would get, and instantly lost her powers, no longer able to lift the weight she once could carry with ease._

_I’ve always been frustrated, because I had to hide my power. The simplest things I had to ignore, because I didn’t want to become a spectacle to the world. None of my jobs have worked out, I even tried farming at one point. Meanwhile my brother had gone to medical school, and my family still owns a bakery._

_One point, I had stumbled across the job perfect for me! In this world, I’d have to hide my power. But in the gaming world, I could let it shine. My dream is to develop a game with the main character based off of me._

“God that is.. way too much.” You close your laptop with a frustrated huff, leaning back.

—

Hopping onto your bike after grabbing a delivery for the bakery, you start to make your way there. Smiling at people as they pass, you gaze around, enjoying the nice weather. It all has to pause when you pass an intersection, looking down the road to see a large truck blocking the road, a kindergarten bus, and who you’re assuming to be the bus driver getting _kicked in the stomach_.

“Hey you, come here!” The larger man yanks the elder up to his feet, pulling him behind the bus and out of your line of sight. So you pull your phone out, dialing emergency services and waiting for someone to pick up.

“Ah, hello? I need to file a report, I’m at–“ Some man walks up, and has the audacity to pull your phone right from your grasp.

“Uh, what are you doing?” He ignores you, hanging up the call and starting to swipe through your phone.

“Give it back! Why are you looking through my phone?”

“You must have lost your mind! Who told you to call the cops.” The man laughs, looking back at you.

“You’re beating up that poor man!”

“Are you the one getting beat up?” He tosses your phone down, the screen shattering and the back popping off.

“Hey! My phone!” You scramble to pick up the pieces, getting ticked off now, walking back up to him. Meanwhile, the little kindergarteners start watching out the windows of the bus.

“You need to pay for my phone! I just got it!”

“My god, kids are so fearless these days. Should I rip you to pieces like the other guy?”

Hyungwon, who _had_ been driving to work, turns down the street and brakes as he takes in the scene. A school bus, on one side, a man getting kicked and slapped at, and on the other, a girl getting yelled at by someone else. He furrows his eyebrows, stepping out of his car and walking closer, hearing the man spew dumb insults at you.

“Seriously why is your face so small?” His finger jabbing at your forehead, and you whining back for him to not hit you.

All you can do is glare at him, causing him to slap you. Eyes closed, you tilt your head back and give a big sigh.

Hyungwon dials the police, giving his location of the construction sight and stating that man is being beat up and a girl is being harassed.

_I can’t let this guy slide._

Hyungwon misses the way one slap sends the man flying back, teeth knocked from his mouth and cheek brushing instantly, his co-workers yelling and running over to you, planning on defending their friend. It only takes you stepping on their feet to have them screaming, you rolling your eyes with irritation, and that catches Hyungwon’s attention.

He does a double take, lowering the phone from his ear as he watches you send both men back with just a shove of your hands, cursing to yourself. As the other man walks around the bus, seemingly finished with the old man, his eyes widen and he starts towards his workers who are left on the ground groaning and yelling in pain.

“Excuse me! Sir! Please pay for my phone.” You stop him with a hand, and he gapes at you.

“Who are you?” His workers start yelling at him, to ‘don’t fight her!’, but he can only get angry at you.

“Well you see your friend here broke it and you should know people save a lot of information on their phones! I just need a new one, okay?”

“Why you–“ He raises his hand to hit you, but it only takes yours against his to make his actions freeze, and without even realizing it, your hand is snapping his backwards.

From afar, Hyungwon can only stare, slightly frightened as he watches you just merely defend yourself. Another push sends the man flying back, and you groan in frustration, figuring you aren’t going to get anyone to pay for your phone.

—

Shownu is baffled to say the least. He’s standing in the station, watching as a group of grown adult men yell and claim a _girl_ beat them to a pulp.

Most importantly, that girl is _you_.

The girl he’s known since the beginning of junior high.

He stares as you sit in front of his desk, adorned in your frilly socks, clean white skirt, and baby pink sweater to match your coat, with a group of grown men cowering from you.

He sighs, rubbing his face before sitting down and speaking, “The report reads that you passed by seeing the bus driver getting beat up, so you tried to call in it. When the other work took your phone, he started harassing you and..” He pauses, glancing at you then back down to the screen of his laptop, “You slapped him.. knocking out three teeth and bruising his jaw severely. When his other two co-workers charged at you, they ended up with broken toes, one of them with broken ribs and the other a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist. Once their boss came back around, he threatened you and his hand ended up _snapped completely backwards_ and then ended up back in place.” 

He raises his eyes to stare at you, watching as you lower your head.

“You expect me to believe this? Now listen, the kids don’t have legal say, they can’t testify or be taken seriously but this is the report from the _driver_. If he continues with this you’ll be found guilty of an intentional act of violence–“

“You call that a police report? That sounds more like some action novel to me.” Hyungwon had been standing there the entire time, watching from afar, “The cops here truly are hopeless.”

“And who are you?”

“I’m the one who actually called in the whole thing, kids,” Hyungwon turns to the group of kindergarteners, “Have you been watching action movies at school?”

They all shake their heads, one piping up, “She beat them all by herself!”

He sighs, picking up a book from the desk and showing it to them, pointing to the korean title, “Can you read this? Any of you?”

They all shake their heads no, confused, and Hyungwon sets the book back down, “See? No time for them to even learn korean because they’re watching movies!”

“Explain how we got beat up then!” Hyungwon’s actions get a rise from one of the men, and Hyungwon laughs softly.

“You all did that to yourselves, don’t you remember?” They all start _screaming_ , and it takes one look from you for them to shut up and cower away. Meanwhile, Shownu just watches, an eyebrow raised, and he looks over as his boss chimes in.

“Listen, wrap this up, we can’t report this. The higher ups will fire _all of us_ if we give them something so ridiculous.”

“Fine,” He sighs, looking back at you, “You can go then. If you don’t want to get wrapped up with these kind I suggest you go look for a job instead of wasting time.” His words are harsh and they make you roll your eyes a little, standing up.

“Have a good day.” Yet, you still can’t help yourself with caring for him, “Don’t skip any meals okay?”

“Alright.” He gets to work typing, so you just sigh and head outside quietly.

“Hey! Shouldn’t I get a ‘thank you’ or something?” Hyungwon quickly catches up with you outside, grabbing your shoulder. One look makes him back up, raising his hands up, “I did save you from being charged.. after all.”

“You didn’t have to do that, you lied to the police. I’ll be off.” He huffs as you walk away, rubbing his eyes just as his assistant pulls up.

—

“You completely crushed them you know.” Later that evening, your brother speaks up from where he lays on the couch, reading a book, “All the other doctors were shocked.”

“They started it! I only defended myself.” You push his feet aside and sit down, ready to watch a movie.

“Well.. what about the curse? Are you gonna be okay?”

“They were beating up an old man, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

He drops the subject, putting his book down and focusing on the movie until he falls asleep.

—

The next night you sit with your brother, watching TV and eating some fruit while your mom and dad take the couch, discussing jobs.

“I mean, I can always do physical labor. Construction jobs are everywhere recently.” You reach for another strawberry and your mom speaks.

“Ah ah, stop eating. Leave some for Bong-ki, okay?” Your brother peeks at you, as you huff and lean back.

“Gosh, you’re frustrating..” You mutter mainly to yourself, and as your phone vibrates you answer the call.

“Hello?...This is she. Can I help you?”

You find yourself sitting across _Hyungwon’s secretary_ the next morning, sipping a smoothie as he just stares.

“So you..aren’t working at the moment?”

“In professional terms, I’m a job seeker.” You smile sweetly, “What was this about?”

“Well my boss was very impressed the other day, with your work I mean, that’s why he made such a bold decision to get your number from the police station.”

“God, how pathetic can he get?”

“Huh?”

“If he wanted to tell me something he should have just met me himself, right? Why did he send you? Your name was Jooheon right?”

The confident tone you use flusters him a bit, “Yes, well, I mean, you can think of this as just– the beginning of a job interview!”

“I see..” You hum, “So, you’re asking me to work for your boss or _whoever_ that guy is, as his _personal bodyguard_?”

“Yes, we’d make sure to offer you a generous salary.”

“I have worked so many jobs since highschool, I can tell what companies are scams, also I didn’t want a physical job either! I know exactly the job I want, one where I can use my brain. I’m not sure what type of company he runs but I already know what I want to do and what company I want to work for.”

Your ramble baffles him, so he just smiles, “What kind of job do you have your eyes on?”

“That’s none of your business.” His smile drops, “I’m so so sorry you had to come here just to have me reject you.” You stand, and Jooheon is suddenly desperate.

“We’ll offer 60 million won a year. _With_ incentives.”

You pause, tightening your grip on your purse before turning back to him.

“Is this work for some sort of, adult entertainment establishment?”

“No oh my God no, I promise.”

“Then what is the name of this damn company, why is the salary so much?”

“Oh, it’s Ainsoft.” You freeze, staring at him.

“Sorry? Ainsoft..?” You smile softly, sitting back down, “When can I meet your boss?”

—

Later at home, you feel like you’re floating on your feet, all smiles as you finish up every last chore and start making dinner, the rest of your family giving you some odd looks, yet no one really questions it. Just as you serve dinner, your phone rings, and as you peek at your screen you smile, “I’ll be right back.”

“Hello?” You close the door to your room, holding the phone to your ear.

“It’s me.” Shownu speaks, and you smile, “I looked into the assault suspects from the construction sight, and they’re pretty bad guys, so you shouldn’t be out late at night. Also, carry a taser. We have extras so I’ll bring one by soon.”

“Ohh, okay.” You hum, nodding even though he can’t see you.

“Alright, I’m hanging up.”

“Wa–“ The call ends before you get another word in, huffing, “Jerk.”

—

In the morning, you wear your best outfit, a matching skirt and blazer, trying your best to look somewhat decent, and you head to the big fancy building in the city, letting yourself be guided to Hyungwon’s office.

“Hello?” You knock and peek inside, looking to where he sits at his desk.

“There you are!” He gets up, smiling and heading over as you come in, “Did you bring your resume?”

“Oh, yes, here.” He takes a seat on one of the little couches he has and you take a seat across from him as he opens the folder, staring, “You plan on getting hired with these qualifications? It’s practically empty! How brave, certainly brave.”

“Why did you want to work here?” He sets the folder down on the table between the two of you, looking up.

“Because it’s a good company.” Your answer is simple, yet it makes him smile.

“Perfect! Welcome aboard.”

“Awesome! I just– have _one_ question.”

“Hm?”

“You seem.. perfectly fine. Why did you need to hire a bodyguard?”

“I have enemies all over, I’m not a bad person I promise, just, with this position comes some difficulties.”

“Oh, I see.”

Suddenly, he gets excited, nudging the folder aside, “Arm wrestle me.”

“What?”

“This is your entrance exam, arm wrestle me.” He lowers onto his knees and rest his elbow on the table. You sigh, and do the same thing, grabbing his hand.

“Go on.”

“How about you try first?” He scoffs at that, laughing, until he tries.

He can’t even budge your arm, eyes widening a little.

“You can use both hands.” He groans, muttering and then slamming his other hand on top of your linked hands. It only takes a second before his is slammed down onto the table, making him yelp and hold his arm close to his chest, turning away back onto the couch.

“Oh! Don’t be embarrassed or anything because you lost to a girl I’m just– kind of special you see? I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone.” He regains composer, getting up to his phone and pressing a button.

“Mr. Lee.. yes, please bring in the contract.” He takes his seat again, holding his arm down as it shakes.

As Jooheon sits beside you, he gapes, watching as you go through the contract, looking at his boss several times in confusion. You sign after briefing over everything, “When is my first day?”

“Are you legs strong too?”

“Huh?”

“Mr. Lee, try chicken fighting with her.”

“What?” His assistant laughs, “I’m– that’s not really a fair match. A girl against an ex-marine?”

“Mr. Lee.. if you win.. I’ll give you my car.” You huff, standing up as Jooheon sets the papers down.

Both of you hold a leg up, you more reluctantly than Jooheon, and wait for Hyungwon to count down, but then you pause, “Okay wait.. can he wear a helmet?”

“A helmet??” Jooheon drops his leg, scoffing, “A helmet.”

It only takes Hyungwon a few minutes to find a helmet somewhere in his collection of goods, pushing it right onto Jooheon’s head and resuming his referee position, while Jooheon practically whines, “I cannot believe I’m doing this. You’ll really give me your car?”

“Of course! On my count of three okay?” You barely give effort in holding your leg up, as Jooheon struggles to keep his balance, except on the count of three, he finds himself a bit too close to the wall, and that’s why one nudge against him has him on the floor and a hole in the wall.

And then he finds himself in an ambulance and on his way to the hospital.

“Shouldn’t we.. go with him?”

“I will later, are you okay?” Hyungwon smooths his jacket out, looking back at you.

“I– I’m fine! Why are you worried about me?”

“I’m only checking.” He shrugs, and you sigh.

—

You feel _awful_ , baffled that Hyungwon made you do that, planning on going to the hospital tomorrow to apologize even more. For now, you change and get ready for bed, when your phone buzzes with a text from Shownu.

_come outside for a minute, i’m out front_

You grin, setting your phone back down on your desk and heading out the front door, “Shownu, hi!”

He turns, putting his phone back into his jacket pocket and holding out a taser to you, “Here. You don’t need a permit or anything for it, it’s only for self defense and it doesn’t have a high voltage. Head back inside now.”

“You’re leaving already?”

“It’s late, go on.” He answers his phone as it rings, waving you inside and walking down the sidewalk, leaving you to pout for a moment.

The quick exchange shouldn’t have made your heart beat as quick as it did, yet you can’t help it. You listen anyway, going back inside and locking the door for the night.

—

You find yourself eating breakfast with Hyungwon at the table in his office the next morning, discussing his issues of someone blackmailing him as the tv plays quietly.

“I’ll catch him myself, I don’t like nor do I trust the police. Besides, I have you to help me.

“Seriously?”

“Of course! It’ll be like.. a _game_.” He hums with a smile.

_Last night, a homicide occurred around midnight, the victim being a 31 year old woman who was expected to get married in two months. There are no suspects considered at the moment, and police are having a difficult time due to the lack of security cameras in the area._

At the same time, Hyungwon’s phone rings, and he sighs, answering it and putting it on speaker.

_“Do not ignore this warning. Wait, and see what unfolds.”_


End file.
